Computing devices often comprise bezels that cover the front of the computing device and surround the various components that are accessible at the front of the computing device, such as media (e.g., floppy disk and optical disc) drives. Such bezels are typically designed so as to have a look and feel that is desired for the computing device, and often for an entire product line of computing and peripheral devices. That look and feel is normally referred to as the industrial design (ID) of the device or line.
Many devices that are accessed from the front of a computing device have buttons that actuate a mechanism of the device. For example, media drives have eject buttons that, when pressed, eject the storage media contained in the drive. Given that such devices are normally not manufactured by the manufacturer of the computing device, their designs often do not match the computing device ID. For instance, the size and configuration of the eject button may not fit the computing device ID. Moreover, the location of the eject button may not fit the ID.
In order to maintain the continuity of the computing device ID, computing device manufacturers sometimes provide facia buttons in the computing device bezel that, when pressed, contact and press an associated button of another device, such as an eject button of a media drive. Although use of facia buttons solves the continuity of design problem, that use can create other problems. For example, the desired position of the facia button according to the computing device ID may differ from the position of the associated device button, therefore complicating the task of obtaining full depression of the associated device button. Moreover, the position of the device button may vary between different makes and/or models of devices. Accordingly, the facia button must be designed so as to be able to contact and fully press the device button of each device that may be used in the computing device, or depression of the facia button may not yield the intended effect.